fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Fear Itself
Fear Itself is a Tier 3 zone in the House of Thule expansion. * Rasper's Repository's Fear Itself page * Zoywiki's Fear Itself page * Everquest Grouping's Fear Itself page Named mobs * Ancient Dracoliche - Drops Dracoliche Bone Ring, Dracoliche Crate, and Dracoliche Enchanted Ring. * Argendev - 13k curse of thule summons 1 low hp add per player every 30ish sec. - Drops Amygdalan Knight's Cloak, Darkfire Scepter, and Argendev's Shroud. * Decrepit Warder - Creeping petrification - Drops Warder's Talon, Bow of the Warder, and Warder's Eye. * Deranged Toad - Named undead frog. Casts dementia, a 12 sec charm - Drops Ancient Froglok Ring, Stone of Insanity, and Mind's Bulwark Ring. * Dread - 13k, Oppression of Thule, scarab storm. - Drops Fear Plane Pauldrons, Dread's Blade, and Dread's Plating. * Dyalgem - Drops Amygdalan Ornament, Dyalgem's Hammer, and Dyalgem's Earring of Magic. * Engorged Spinechiller - Spinechiller widow ph, sw. 13k, spine chill - Drops Spinechiller Web Mask, Chilling Short Staff, Spinechiller Chitin Mask. * Essence of Terror - Drops Fragment of Fear, Rod of Terror's Essence, and Catpursed Terror's Essence * Fright - 13k, magi curse 24636, oppresion of thule - Drops Thulian Belt, Essence of Fright, and Belt of Fright. * Giant Phoboplasm - curious phoboplasm. - Drops Cazic Thule Chain Belt, Phoboplasmic Shield, and Cord of Dried Phoboplasm. * Irak Altil - skeleton, curse of the fallen. - Drops Bone Sliver Earring, Cloak of Dark Beguilment, and Irak's Earring. * Ireblind Imp - Drops Ireblind Imp Heart. * Iron Fist - Drops Iron Fist's Amethyst Ring, Iron Fist's Blood Ring. * Katerra the Anquished - Drops Katerra's Totem, Dagger of Anquish, and Anguished Totem. * Mastelyn - Drops Mastelyn's Cloak, Mastelyn's Knuckles, and Amygdalan Warrior's Cloak. * Mindleech - Evil eye. - Drops Fear-Touched Amulet, Mindleech-Touched Axe, and Mindleech's Eye. * Nightmare of Thule - Drops Nightmare Flame Band, Nightmare Planar Spear, and Mark of the Nightmare of Thule. * Odium - boogeyman, 13k, Blur + Odious. - Drops Ring of Hatred, Axe of Odium, and Odium's Touch. * Possessed Samhain - Drops Shrunken Jack-o-Lantern, Strawgolem Stuffing, and Shrunken Samhain's Head. * Rerekalen - very top floor, curse of thule, Rend Essence - Drops Amygdalan's Wrap, Rerekalen's Pauldrons. * Shakare - gorgon, outside pit. necrotic snakebite 13k. - Drops Shakare's Talon, Spirit of the Gorgon, and Shakare's Hair. * Tempest Reaver - Drops Thick Executioner's Shawl, Reaver's Killing Blade, and Reaver's Armor. * Terror - Golem, 13k, Glaciate , oppression of thule. - Drops Cazic Thule Guardian Band, Terror's Hammer, and Ring of Pure Terror. * Twisted Tormentor - Drops Vile Tormentor Skin. * Undaleen - second floor of temple, amagdalan, curse of thule. - Drops Guardian of Fear's Mark, Undaleen's Stud. * Undead Shiverback - Drops Shiverback Tooth Earring, Shiverback Shield, and Shiverback Bone Earring. * Wraith of a Shissar - shissar venom - Drops Gorgon's Earring, Shissar's Talon. * Zykean - enraged glarelord. - Drops Ring of Visible Fear, Zykean's Iris, and Ring of the Eyes. Quests Solo quests Mercenary of Fear Itself achievement tasks: * Corpse Camped - Kill amygdalans. Given by: Arki Battlehammer, Requirements: None, Phrase: "take down". * Encroaching Undeath - Kill wraiths and toads. Given by: Hildran Heartguard, Requirements: None, Phrase: "do it". * Frozen in Fear - Kill frightfingers and scarelings. Given by: Hildran Heartguard, Requirements: None, Phrase: "take care of them". * In Fear of Death - Kill boogeyman, samhain, phantasms. Given by: Morae Windwatcher, Requirements: None, Phrase: "slay them". * [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Fear_T_5.html Overwhelming Odds] - Kill gorgons, thought bleeders, nightmares. Given by: Morae Windwatcher, Requirements: None, Phrase: "wipe them out". * [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Fear_T_2.html Pushing Onwards] - Kill fetid fiends. Given by: Arki Battlehammer, Requirements: None, Phrase: "help". * [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Fear_T_3.html The Antidote Within] - Kill spinechillers, loot venom samples. Given by: Rashan Spiritweaver, Requirements: None, Phrase: "retrieve some". Partisan of Fear Itself achievement tasks (the first three are needed to request An Offering to Thule progression mission): * [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Fear_T_8.html Bite of the Beast] - Given by: Marza D`Vour, Requirements: None, Phrase: "help". ** [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Fear_T_9.html Follower of Fear] - Given by: Alezra D`Vour, Requirements: Bite of the Beast, Phrase: "trials". *** [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Fear_T_10.html At the Alter of Fear] - Given by: Alezra D`Vour, Requirements: Bite of the Beast and Follower of Fear, Phrase: "ready". * [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Fear_T_11.html Foundation of Fear] - Given by: Reena Kedson, Requirements: None, Phrase: "fight". ** [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Fear_T_12.html Terror Personified] - Given by: Reena Kedson, Requirements: Foundation of Fear, Phrase: "artifact". Group mission Hero of Fear Itself achievement (Progression) * [http://eqgrouping.webs.com/apps/forums/topics/show/3455323-progression-fear-itself-t3- An Offering to Thule] Progression :Main article: House of Thule: Tiers and Progression In order to enter Fear Itself you need HoT Tier 3 access, which requires completion of five missions obtained in Tier 1 and Tier 2 zones. To progress further to enter Tier 4 zones requires you to complete four missions in Tier 3 zones, one of the missions begins in Fear Itself. The Fear Itself mission is [http://eqgrouping.webs.com/apps/forums/topics/show/3455323-progression-fear-itself-t3- ''An Offering to Thule]. Prerequisite tasks (only needed to request the mission) (must be done in the following order): Marza D`Vour: Bite of the Beast, Alezra D`Vour #1: Follower of Fear, Alezra D`Vour #2: At the Alter of Fear. Must also have completed the following progression missions to request it: Catastrophic Power, Miragul's Vendetta, Redemption. Category:EverQuest Category:Zones